Dazzling Tears
by Scarlette Letter
Summary: "You've always encouraged me. You've listened to everything i couldn't say to anyone else. When i was down, you made me laugh. You were always near me. Whenever i was in pain, you were with me. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"- Aya "Even now sometimes...i want to hear her voice so badly"- Sasuke


'Aya! Be careful on the way!" Okaasan waved goodbye, her smile as wide as her face as I backed away from her, waving as well like a buffoon.

'Gambare Aya!" Otousan piped in, his brow all sweaty from having the switch tofu blocks from 1 container to another. I understand him, this job was tiring.

'arigatou Otousan!"

'Nee-chan! Be careful! I love you!" Rika, the smallest child amongst us beamed at me, her teddy at her side, she was clutching it like someone might snatch it away at any moment. I chuckled, I had the same feeling when I was small, no big surprise there.

'Nee-chan I'm sure you'll be top of your class!" Hiroki, the second youngest said.

'pfff shut your big mouth Hir0ki, or she might fail because of you' Ako butted in. She was the second eldest after me, and seemed to hate how I got good grades and a demure personality. She on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was wild, brash and bold, sometimes childish, sometimes so bitchy that I couldn't stand her guts. But deep inside, there is an Ako that I love dearly, even though I'm rambling about her bad points.

'yah Ako you brat! Stop saying stupid things!"

'it's always Ako this, Ako that, find some better reason to scold me!"

'Yah you little punk, wait till –"

"Ahh get out of my face otousan!"

I sighed, here it goes again, hers and otousan's stupid arguments that go on each day. We can't help but feel stupid with them around having those stupid mindless fights. It was always like this, and nothing could ever stop them. I stumbled and Otousaan cried out ' Be careful Aya!"

'hai!"

With one final glance at my crazy-but-wonderful family, I turn to be met with the light of sunlight streaming down my body, blinding me senseless for a minute. The warmth emanating from the sun enveloped me in it's embrace like a child wrapped in his mother's arms.

My name is Akumura Aya, and I'm 15 years old this year. Today is the day where I compose my entrance exams considering the fact why everyone was wishing my good luck. It's the start of spring, a season full of opportunities and hope filled in the air. It filled and tickled my nostrils teasingly, and I blew it out, smiling at the bright future that I hoped I would get. Then, I looked at my watch and gasped at the time. Shit! I was going to be late to class!

Without another word, I dashed to the bus stop.

'Wait a minute! Please! Wait!" I cried as the bus started moving away onto the road. It slowed down and I gratefully got on, bowing at the passengers that were sending me irritated looks. Urgh, please, it's not like you were going to be late or something. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gave my cash to the ticket man, taking a seat at the near back to avoid the stares of people. Looking out of the window, I tried reciting again and again my English vocabulary. Now there was something I could confirm;

I was stressed. Really stressed.

Stressed to the point where my hands sweated, and where my tummy started its familiar ache of nervousness, clenching and unclenching the muscles rigidly while I bit my lip, resisting the urge to cry out in pain.

I must have dosed off, for when my eyelids had the courage to flutter open, I was the only one on the bus, not counting the fact that I also missed my stop. Agitatingly, I binged my bell a few times as the bus stopped so that I could get off. I ignored the man's protests and cries and jumped, my knees wobbling under the impact. I had to stop myself from falling. This was the day of my entrance exams and here I was, trying to run against the clock.

I ran as fast as my short legs could take me, until they gave out underneath my weight as I collapsed, just in time to reach a group of bicycles, where I banged against one. I watched, horror on my face, as all the bicycles fell one by one until the last one.

The one where a boy was situated.

I was too busy hissing from the pain coming from my right knee. I didn't need to look down to know that there was a deep gash pooling out blood that was running down my leg. The tingles of pain were just so unbearable that I whimpered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could hear the boy gasp and sigh loudly, obviously annoyed that I had taken down all the vehicles in one blow.

'damn, now who's going to put that back in place?" He said lazily.

'Gomenasai' I stuttered out, still in pain.

'It's okay, you're hurt anyways' He put them back up as I tried to stand, my knee screaming in protest as I helped him, limping like a rag doll. He saw my entrance exam card and frowned.

"aren't you late for the exam?" He asked, brow furrowing.

'Yeah, aren't you?" I answered back chirpily.

'…yeah'

When we had finished putting the bicycles in line, I thanked him again and bowed, hoping that there would still be enough time to run. I was about to turn away to make a dash for it when someone interrupted my jumbled up thoughts.

'Come on, I'm going there too anyway' The boy turned his head away, embarrassed to have asked me, but I smiled and thanked him, getting on and wishing, hoping that I could still take the exam.

If only.

'What's your name?" I said casually. I put all my might in not holding his waist. He may ask me to come with him, but something deep inside me told me he hated skin contact, which I was trying to avoid at all costs.

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you can hold on to me, I don't mind'

Now can someone please tell me what the hell did he mean by that?


End file.
